When Evil COmes Calling--Story #43
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Okay, I did it. I've reached the end at last. The final confrontation between Lucas and Lawrence.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own seaQuest or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:  Hi everyone!  Okay, just to let everyone know in case you haven't noticed, my stories are now numbered.  This is a series, one really really REALLY long series.  I have been writing in my own universe for a long time now and for my stories to make sense they need to be read in order since I have created new characters and am now working on a new timeline.  For my stories season one took place, all except the season finale where World Power and seaQuest gets destroyed.  Also, I refuse to acknowledge the aliens.  Its not that I don't believe in life in outer space, its just that I want to keep the series grounded in reality, not sci-fi.

In my series Bridger adopted Lucas and had Lawrence put in prison after finding out that Lawrence was abusing the boy.  Lucas loves being a Bridger and trusts the Captain and Doctor Westphalen.

From the beginning of my stories Nathan and Kristin have been romantically involved.  After my story The It they became officially engaged, deciding on a long engagement since Kristin was leery of getting married again, (discussed in All's Fair in Love and Revenge)

Lucas started calling Kristin 'mom' at the end of the story Enemies Everywhere: The Continuation.  Okay, I think that should be enough to help people understand some of what's going on.  Like I said, just read them in order if you don't get something.

I hope you enjoy the stories, Kaitlyn Rose.  ~~~~~~~

**PERSONAL NOTE**:  Sorry this has been so long in coming.  I was in a car accident plus I'm in the middle of a rather messy divorce so it has been somewhat hard to concentrate on my stories but life is starting to get somewhat back to normal so hopefully it won't be so long for the next installment.

When Evil Comes Calling 

By:  Kaitlyn Rose

"I still don't see why Mom couldn't come," Lucas complained.

"Because," Nathan said.  "They are going to have enough to do protecting us.  There wasn't a good reason to have Kristin leave the safety of seaQuest." 

"But now she's there all alone," Lucas said.

"Lucas, she's hardly alone.  There are two hundred other people there with her."

"You know what I mean," Lucas whined, a sure sign he was tired.  Last night had been another night where there had been one nightmare after another.  Nathan had finally ended up bringing Lucas into their room hoping that his and Kristin's presence would keep the dreams at bay.

"I know what you mean, but we'll be home tomorrow night."  Nathan watched Lucas and saw that the boy didn't have any argument left in him and just stared at the floor.  The rest of the shuttle ride was a quiet one as Miguel piloted them to the dock.

Once they docked Nathan was surprised to see two FBI agents waiting for them.  He knew they were going to be protected but he didn't expect it to start the minute the got off the shuttle.

"Captain Bridger I presume."

"You presume correct.  This is my son, Lucas."

"I am Agent Bailey and this is Agent Grant.  We will be escorting you to New York and back."

Nathan took a moment to size up the two agents.  Both seemed to be capable men although he assumed that the suits, trench coats, and sunglasses added to the over all package effect.

Lucas actually found the two agents a little intimidating and he reminded himself that he wasn't in trouble, that they were here to protect him.

"If you'll please come this way, we have taken care of your travel arrangements," Agent Bailey said.  "We will be taking the 10:20 flight on American to New York."

"Lead the way," Nathan motioned with his hand.  He actually found the agents by the book mannerisms almost comical.

Agent Bailey took the lead while Agent Grant brought up the rear.  Nathan draped an arm over Lucas shoulder as they walked to the car that would take them to the airport.

___________________

"Hello, earth to Kristin," Katie teased.

"What?  Oh dear, I'm sorry.  I seem to be rather distracted," Kristin said.

"So I've noticed," Katie teased.  "You need to stop worrying so much.  They're in protective custody and they'll be back tomorrow.  Honestly, this person won't even know they're in New York.  What's the worst that could happen?"  Katie was being overly chipper she knew but she really wanted to ease some of Kristin's fears.

"You're right, I'm sure," Kristin said.  "It's just that Lucas has been having such a rough time of it lately.  I love him so much.  I hate not being able to go with him when he needs me.  It's going to be very difficult for Lucas to talk to this profiler today.  This man is going to ask Lucas questions about his past, looking for someone who would want to hurt him."

"I see what you mean.  Lucas doesn't like to share his past with people he doesn't know, or trust."

"That's an understatement," Kristin said.  "It took Nathan months and months to get Lucas to open up to him."

"Well, at least the Captain is there with him.  He'll make sure they don't push Lucas too far too soon."  Katie put a comforting hand over Kristin's.

"Thank you," Kristin said.  "You've been a good friend to me."

"I think I could say the same thing," Katie said.

"How are things going between you and Ben?" Kristin whispered.  They were in the mess and it wouldn't be good to be over heard.

Katie smiled happily and whispered back, "Everything is going wonderful.  It's hard though.  Being on a submarine with two hundred prying eyes doesn't make it easy for a romance to take place."

"Trust me, I understand," Kristin laughed.  "Nathan and I tried to keep our relationship a secret for a long time but eventually there just wasn't a way to hide it any longer."

"Still, you're lucky.  Since you're a civilian the UEO doesn't care.  It's different for two officers.  Especially since I'm Ben's superior officer.  But I wouldn't change a thing.  I love him, and I love being on seaQuest.  Honestly, I've never been happier."

"I'm very happy for you," Kristin said.

"I just wish things were better for you," Katie said.

"Don't worry about us.  As long as we have each other we will be okay," Kristin said.

____________________

"Thank you Agent Grant for keeping me informed," Agent Cope said.  He shut off his cell phone and smiled.  Bridger and the boy were on the plane.  They would be arriving in three and a half hours.  There was no turning back for them now.  It was time to call his man working at channel 7 News.  There was about to be an anonymous leak.

With the death of yet another boy, Jeremy Stanek, the city and the media was in an uproar.  Jeremy had been only eleven years old, and the killer had actually gone inside a mall and kidnapped the boy right out of an arcade where the boy's mother had been sitting just a few feet away watching her other son who was only six.

He was surprised to hear that the killer had taken one so young, it didn't really fit with his style, until he had seen the picture of little Jeremy.  Jeremy was a dead ringer for the Bridger kid, just younger.  The shaggy blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes, and those soft baby cheeks.  

Like the other boys, Jeremy had been found at a construction site.  His body had been mutilated like the others also, even down to the removal of the eyes.  This guy was one sick bastard.

He could only hope that the killer took the bait and showed up tonight.  There would be no way in hell that Bridger would stay more than one night. Especially once he found out that the press was advertising their being in New York.

He turned to his vid-phone and started to dial.

___________________

Nathan saw that Lucas became nervous almost the minute they stepped off the plane.  He understood why.  They were in New York.  The killer was in New York.  The safety Lucas had on seaQuest was officially gone and the two agents that were protecting them offered little comfort.  

They picked up their overnight bags and followed the Agents outside to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them.  Nathan and Lucas got in the back seat while the agents went up front for the ride to the FBI building.

"Did you hear about the boy who was murdered last night?" Agent Bailey asked.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"The killer struck again.  He murdered an eleven-year-old last night.  Cute little kid."  Agent Bailey spoke about it with a calm detachment, like talking about dead kids was something he did everyday, but then since he was in the Violent Crimes Unit it probably was.

Nathan and Lucas on the other hand found the topic at hand disturbing.  Nathan shook his head back and forth while Lucas simply scooted over in his seat and laid his head on Nathan's shoulder, willing himself not to cry.

Nathan quickly put his arm around Lucas offering his love and support since there was little else he could do.

"Eleven," Lucas said.  "He was still just a little kid."

Nathan didn't say anything.  Nothing he could say could make the situation any better.

"As soon as we get there Agent Cope will probably want you to open your e-mail account and see if this guy e-mailed you again," Agent Bailey told them.

The rest of the drive was a silent one.  They arrived at the FBI building and drove into an underground parking lot.  They exited the car and walked to the elevator.

Lucas felt like he was in a daze as he followed the agents.  They took the elevator up and got out and walked down a long hallway.

Agent Grant knocked on a door labeled Parker Raines and then the door opened to allow them to enter.

"Captain Bridger, Lucas, thank you for coming," Agent Cope said.

"Your welcome," Nathan said.  "Lucas, this is Agent Cope.  He's in charge of the investigation."

"Hello," Lucas said.

"Lucas, this is Parker Raines," Cope said as he gestured to the man behind him.  "Mr. Raines is the best profiler the FBI has when it comes to dealing with these cases."

"I don't know if I'm the best but I'm pretty good at my job," Parker replied.

"Why was it so important that we come personally?" Nathan asked.  "I still don't see why this couldn't have been handled over the vid-phone?"

Parker looked momentarily confused.  He looked at Agent Cope and then flashed a big smile.  "I guess I'm just better able to do my job if I meet you in person.  Much of my job is done by the feelings and interpretations that I get.  That can be done better in person that via phone."  

Nathan watched as Parker gave Agent Cope another look.  Something unspoken was going on between the two men, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"So what do we do?" Lucas asked uncomfortably.

"Well, Lucas," Parker said, "I need you to have a seat and just relax.  I'm going to talk to you, ask you questions, try to understand who you are better so I can try and understand why this person is after you."

"What kind of questions?" Lucas asked immediately, his defenses already erecting themselves.

"Just questions about your past, people you know, things like that," Parker replied.  He had seen the boy tense up and wondered what all of that was about.

"Mr. Raines, is it possible to have a bit more privacy for this," Nathan asked, motioning to the three agents in the room.  "Then I need to inform you of a few things before this begins."

Parker was definitely confused now, but he complied.  "If you gentlemen will leave us alone," he said simply.

"I'm staying," Agent Cope said.  "This is my case."

"Actually, Agent Cope, I usually do this alone.  Don't worry, you will be informed of all of my findings," Parker said.

Cope looked ready to protest once again but Parker gave him a warning look that dared the man to challenge him.

"Fine, I'll just be in the hall should you need me."  Then Cope turned and left the room.

"Please, won't you two have a seat," Parker said.

Nathan and Lucas both sat down.  

"Now, Captain, please let me in on the big secret here."

"Actually, it's not a secret.  It's just very personal and a little painful for Lucas.  Lucas is not my biological son.  I adopted Lucas quite some time ago.  Lucas was actually Lucas Wolenczak, as in the son of Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak."

"You mean the famous scientist who went to prison for child abuse and attempted murder?" Parker said.

"Yes, I do," Nathan said.

Lucas sat fidgeting in his seat.

"Wow," Parker said.  "I heard about that case.  The man masterminded his wife's murder, kidnapped some doctor, and then tried to bury his…oh…oh my god…I'm sorry…I didn't realize.  He tried to bury you alive, right?"

Lucas just nodded his head up and down.

"Okay, I can see why this is going to be hard for you, but we're just going to take it slow and talk okay.  If I ask a question that you can't handle you just say so, all right," Parker said.

"All right," Lucas replied grabbing hold of Nathan's hand without even realizing it.  Nathan gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay," Parker said, "Why don't you start off by telling me when you were a little kid.  Where did you live, who were your friends, what were your parents like?  You don't have to go in to great detail, just give me an over view."

"Okay," Lucas said.  "Well, we moved a lot," Lucas said.  "We went where ever Lawrence's next big project was.  I didn't really have friends.  Dad never wanted me to play with the neighborhood kids, he said that they would turn me into a regular kid and then I'd be stupid like them too.  I was always with students who were older than I was so I didn't have friends at school either.  After school there were more tutors and I had to study for four hours every day in the evening."

"Okay, what about your parents?" Parker asked.

"They hated each other.  They fought constantly, mostly over me.  What were they going to do with me, who was going to watch me, where was the money for my schooling going to come from?  They weren't rich yet when I was little.  That didn't happen until I was about nine."

"Did you dad always abuse you, even when you were little?"

Lucas simply nodded.  "Uh, can we skip this one?"

"Just tell me if it was bad?"

"It was bad," Lucas replied.  "Real bad."

"Okay, did anyone know about it?"

"No, Lawrence was real good at keeping it a secret.  I told two different people, but they didn't believe me."

"I notice you call him Lawrence.  You've never once referred to him as your father," Parker said.

"Because he isn't my father, not anymore," Lucas said.  "The only father I need is right here."

Both Nathan and Parker grinned at that comment.

"Okay.  Who did you tell about the abuse?"

They continued talking for about an hour when Parker noted the time and stopped for a lunch break.  He could also see the kid was growing more and more upset as he dug into his past.  They had gotten one name to start investigating.  A Dr. Abraham who had been one of the people Lucas told, and who later blackmailed the Wolenczaks for his silence.  He was currently in prison because of his blackmailing scheme at the Eternal Light Mine so he most likely wasn't the killer, but he could know something nonetheless.

"Why don't you two follow me and I'll take you to the cafeteria," Parker said.

Nathan and Lucas both stood and followed.

"Actually, can we go to the restroom first," Nathan asked.  He had an arm around Lucas shoulders and was rubbing his arm softly.

"Sure, no problem."

Parker opened the door and saw Cope still standing there.

"Agent Cope, we aren't even finished yet.  We are going to lunch.  You may as well go to your office and wait for my report."  Parker had decided that he definitely did not like Agent Frank Cope.  He wasn't sure why he had lied to the Bridgers to get them to come to New York, but something didn't sit well with him.  There was no reason why he couldn't have interviewed Lucas over the vid-phone.

Everyone could see that Agent Cope was clearly upset about being sent away but he left without protest.

"What's with that guy?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know.  This is my first time working with him," Parker said.  "He's probably just the new guy who really wants to solve the case."

Nathan went into the restroom with Lucas while Parker waited in the hallway.  Lucas quickly splashed some water on his face, which felt good on his eyes.  Several times he had been on the verge of tears but he had managed to hold them in.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm okay," Lucas said.  "I just didn't expect to have to rehash so much of the past.  It was harder than I thought it would be."

"If this becomes to much we can stop it," Nathan offered.

"No," Lucas said.  "They're right.  I have to know this person somehow.  If I can help to catch him then I have to do this."

Nathan hugged Lucas tight.  "I know this is hard for you, but I'm proud of you for doing it."

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled.

"Well, we best be going.  I just wanted you to have a minute to pull yourself back together before we went down to lunch."

"Thanks, I needed it," Lucas replied.

____________________

Lawrence was watching the news once again waiting to hear about his latest victim.  He always felt an incredible surge of pride when the reporter described just how barbaric the crimes were, and how the citizens were demanding action from the police and FBI.  So many people were out there looking for him and no one had a clue just who in the hell he was.  It was quite a power trip.

He focused all his attention on the tv when the reporter started to talk about dear little Jeremy Stanek.  They showed footage of the grieving family walking to their car after leaving the police station.  The story went on for about four more minutes.  Lawrence was just about to turn the tv off when suddenly he heard something that made him freeze.

The news reported that both Captain Nathan Bridger and his son Lucas Bridger, formerly known as Lucas Wolenczak were both in New York helping the FBI with their on going investigation into the serial killings.

The news reported that all of the murdered children bore a striking resemblance to Lucas Bridger and that it was clear that he was the primary focus of the killer.

Lawrence couldn't believe that his son was here in New York.  It was almost beyond belief.  He immediately jumped up and turned on his computer.  He had to find the boy and now.  Obviously Lucas was currently at the FBI building down town and he could never get to him there, but they were probably going to spend the night somewhere.  He had to find them.  If he didn't get to Lucas tonight he probably wouldn't get another chance until the wedding in a few weeks.

"Ace!" Lawrence yelled.  "Ace!"

"What?" Ace asked, stepping out of his room.

"My son is in New York.  Don't plan on going anywhere tonight.  I'm going to need you," Lawrence said.

"Fine, whatever," Ace replied.  "So where is he?"

"I don't know just yet but I will soon enough.  I need to hack into the FBI's computer and see where it is they are planning on stashing Bridger and Lucas tonight.  There's no doubt they'll be under protective custody, but I don't expect that to be a problem.  We'll take out the agents, then we'll restrain Bridger, and then I can go to work on my son."

"What do you mean, restrain Bridger?" Ace asked.

"Exactly that.  The dear Captain isn't to be killed.  But…" Lawrence said evilly, "but he is going to watch."

__________________

"I still can't believe you actually made a device that allows a dolphin to talk," Parker said.  "That is just incredible."

"Thanks," Lucas said, blushing at the compliment.

The three had finished eating their lunch almost a half an hour ago and had simply spent the time talking to each other.  Lucas had opened up a little more in the more relaxing atmosphere of the cafeteria.  Plus they had talked about subjects that were obviously pleasurable to the kid.  The boy couldn't talk enough when it came to science, computers, and his dolphin Darwin.  He also was excited to talk about the wedding that was going to take place in a couple of weeks.

Parker really liked the kid.  He was glad that he had managed to find people like the Captain and the Doctor to take care of him.  Parker's job was to read people and figure them out, and it was obvious that the Captain loved Lucas as if he were his own son.  He didn't doubt for a moment that the Captain would lay down his own life to protect the kid.

"Well, what do you say we go back to my office and try to get this finished," Parker said.  "I'm sure you're anxious to get out of here and go rest up before your flight back tomorrow."

Nathan and Lucas nodded.  They tossed all their trash and then took the elevator back to Parker's office.

"How do you do this job?" Lucas asked.  "I mean...you spend hours, days, trying to figure out why people kill someone.  Isn't hard to think about that all the time?"

"In the beginning it is," Parker admitted.  "Especially because you haven't learned to be detached yet.  When you are after someone and they keep killing you take each new death personally, like if you had only been better at your job it wouldn't have happened.  But with time and experience you learn to detach yourself from the victims.  The fact of the matter is you have to or you're not going to be good at your job.  I'm sure the Captain can understand what I'm talking about."

"To a degree, yes I can.  But there are still times when doing my job doesn't sit well with my conscience," Nathan said.

"But it's a job and someone has to do it, right?" Parker said.

"Yes, yes it is," Nathan agreed.

"So the fact that an eleven year old kid was butchered last night doesn't bother you?" Lucas asked.

"No, I didn't say that.  But if I am going to have any type of a normal life when I leave for the day I have to put it out of my mind.  Tell me, right now you spend almost every second of every day thinking about this don't you?  The fact that you're still here and those kids aren't is eating a hole in the pit of your stomach, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lucas whispered.

"Well if I let every case get to me that way how long would it be before I had a heart attack from the stress?" Parker asked.

"I see your point," Lucas said.

"I know you feel guilty, you feel like this is your fault somehow, and you probably feel like if you could just figure out who it is you could stop it.  Well you need to put those thoughts out of your mind.  None of this is your fault and none of this is under your control.  You didn't make this nutcase, he was out there long before you came along.  You're just an innocent victim in this whole mess."

Lucas gave the man a small smile.  

"Now, let's get back to work.  Let's see, where did I leave off," Parker said, looking at his list of questions.

_________________

Lawrence did it.  He hacked in to the FBI computer system.  He pulled up his own case and began looking through it.  He was pleased to see that at the moment they had nothing to go on.

He decided not to get too side tracked.  There was a chance that he would be detected in the system and have to leave before they traced him.  He began to search for agents currently assigned to protective duty, hoping to find out what safe house Lucas and Bridger would be taken to tonight.

__________________

He had watched the news and he knew his plan was working perfectly, and since the Captain and his son were upstairs they didn't have a clue that it was being broadcast to the city that they were here.

Agent Cope sat at his desk.  He watched as the intruder in the system moved around, searching.  Who ever was poking around in the files was good, going directly to the appropriate files that might contain the information he needed.

Agent Cope grinned when he saw the screen pop up listing the information where the Bridgers would be staying tonight.  Someone had learned of the location.  He hoped it was the right someone.  He couldn't wait to catch this guy.

__________________

"Okay, the interview is done.  I just need to have Lucas do one more thing," Parker said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas, I need to see if by any chance you recognize any of these people."  Parker pulled out pictures of the boys' school composites.  Lucas looked at the four deceased boys who were still very much alive when these pictures were taken.  They all looked like him to greater or lesser degrees.  The little kid, Jeremy, really looked like him.

"No, I don't know these boys.  At least I didn't before they were…you know."

"Okay, just one more," Parker said.  "This is a picture of a man who might be the killer.  This was taken at the Travel Lodge in Hawaii the day of the fire and the shooting of the first victim."

Lucas looked at the picture.  He had never seen this man before…but…but there was something.

Both Nathan and Parker saw that Lucas seemed to recognize the man somehow.

"Lucas, do you know this man?" Nathan asked.

"I…I don't know.  There is something familiar.  Do you have any more pictures of him?" Lucas asked Parker.

Parker nodded and pulled out the other pictures of the man that had been taken that day.  Lucas began to carefully look at them, not just the face but also the posture, the build, the style of clothing.  One picture showed the man's back and the back of his head.  Lucas made a point of not looking at the brown hair.  He took a piece of paper and placed it on top of the picture actually hiding the man's head.  He just looked at the body.

Lucas was certain he knew the man.  There was just this feeling of familiarity.  He looked once again at the 8x10 picture of just the man's face and stared at the eyes.  Lucas' eyes suddenly grew wide as he saw it.

"I've been right this whole time," Lucas suddenly said.  Instantly his body began to tremble.

"Son, what is it?  Who is it?" Nathan asked.

Lucas took the picture and then placed a piece of white paper over it covering the nose and mouth. Then he took another paper and covered the forehead and hair.  All that was left to be seen was the man's eyes.

"D-Dad," Lucas stumbled.  "It's…it's Lawrence.  He's alive.  He's the one doing this."

"Lucas, this man doesn't…" then Nathan stopped.  He remembered what Duncan said.  The man was a ghost…no name…no identification…and a newly bought face.  Nathan began to put the pieces together in his head.  The hate and rage for Lucas, Lawrence's sudden death and cremation, Pulaski's murder, the same Pulaski who got Lawrence sprung from prison the first time and who was secretly a section seven agent, and the way the killer knew the best ways of hurting Lucas whether it was physically or emotionally.  

Dear god, Lucas was right.  It really was Lawrence.  Lucas.  Nathan came back to reality when he heard the boy gasping for air.  Lucas was on the verge of a panic attack and hyperventilating.

Nathan quickly pulled Lucas to him and held the boy tight.  "Shh, I've got you," Nathan comforted.  "You're safe.  I won't let him hurt you.  I swear."

"I…knew…he…wasn't…dead," Lucas wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.  "I…knew it."

"You did, you were right," Nathan said.  "But now we know for sure.  We have the proof right there."

"How could he?" Lucas said a bit calmer, his voiced muffled by Nathan's shoulder.  "I know he hated me, but how could he kill those kids?"

Parker filled a paper cup with water from the pitcher in his office and then handed it to Lucas.  Lucas was oblivious to him so Nathan took the cup of water and held it.  

"Lucas, here," Nathan said.  

Lucas took the cup with a trembling hand and then sipped some of it down.

"Lucas, believe it or not, this isn't even about you anymore," Parker said.  "Let's say your father…I mean…Lawrence actually managed to kill you, do you actually think he would stop killing other kids?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Lucas asked.

"I mean that Lawrence now has a taste for killing.  It probably started the night he shot that first boy by mistake.  Killers kill because of the feeling of power they feel.  Lawrence is seeking that feeling of power, and he likes it.  This stopped being about you the night he cut open that first boy.  The only way we are going to make him stop is by catching him and locking him up.  But he really screwed up this time."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because this is New York, and even though we don't have the death penalty anymore, we won't hesitate to freeze his ass for the rest of eternity.  By the time we're done with him he'll be in a cryogenics container down in Antarctica."

Lucas set the cup of water down and then leaned his head down and rested his forehead on Nathan's shoulder.  He couldn't believe it.  Lawrence.  It was Lawrence.  Lawrence was trying to kill him.  Again.  Oh dear god, not again.  Not again.  Why?  Why couldn't the man just leave him alone already?

"It's time to end this," Nathan said, still holding Lucas, trying to get the boy to calm down some more.  "I think Lucas has had enough for one day."

"I agree," Parker said.  "Let me call Agents Bailey and Grant to come and take you to the safe house for the night.  Lucas, thank you for what you did today.  You cracked the case.  By six o'clock tonight this picture with the name Lawrence Wolenczak will be on every tv in New York and across the country.  He can't hide anymore."

__________________

Lawrence packed his backpack a little extra carefully tonight.  He made sure to take extra rope and tape to bind Bridger with.  Lawrence had to make sure everything was perfect.  He never had to perform for an audience before.  It wouldn't do well to not be in control even just for a second tonight.

"Do you want the 9mm or the glock?" Ace asked.

"The 9mm will do.  Make sure both have their silencers.  I don't want to be interrupted by the police during the middle of Lucas' punishment," Lawrence said.

"Boss, I still think you should just kill the kid and the Captain quick and get the hell out of there," Ace said.

"No.  I have waited over a year for this moment.  I'm going to enjoy it," Lawrence said.  "It's five o'clock now.  We'll leave for the safe house at eight."

__________________

Agent Grant opened the car door and Nathan and Lucas got out of the car.  Everyone stepped to the trunk and took their bags.  

"Whose house is this?" Lucas asked.

They had driven for over an hour out of the city and into a slightly wooded suburb.  It wasn't the country but it wasn't the city either.  Each house was on it's own acre of land.

"It's the property of the FBI," Bailey said.  "It's used strictly for jobs like this."

Grant went up the steps and unlocked the door.  He quickly scanned the room and once he was sure everything was clear he motioned for Nathan and Lucas to enter.

If Nathan weren't so worried about Lucas he'd almost have to laugh.  They might be inside a house, but the décor was that of a hotel all the way.  Hotel chairs, hotel tables, even hotel style window treatments and lithographs on the walls.

"I'll show you to your bedrooms," Bailey said.  He led them upstairs where there was three bedrooms to chose from.

"This one will do," Nathan said after seeing that the bedroom had a queen size bed in it.

"Fine, Lucas you can use this one," Bailey said.

"No," Nathan said.  "We'll share this one."

"There's no need to share," Bailey said.  "Either Grant or myself will be awake during the night keeping watch so that leaves two bedrooms for you."

"That's fine, but we'll still share this one," Nathan said.  He had no intention of leaving Lucas alone tonight.  The boy had been afraid when he thought some nameless menace was trying to kill him, but now that he knew the killer was actually Lawrence Wolenczak he was just barely holding it together.  

Nathan led Lucas into the bedroom and sat the boy down on the bed.

Lucas felt like he was in a daze.  He just felt so tired, as if just breathing was becoming too much work for him.  He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep and make everything just go away…the agents, the profilers, the e-mails, the dead boys, and one Lawrence Wolenczak.  He just wanted it all to go away…everything except his Dad.  

He was glad Dad had insisted on them sharing a room.  The last thing in the world he wanted was to be alone in a strange place.  Even with Dad here he missed seaQuest and Mom.  He couldn't wait to go home tomorrow.

"Lucas, why don't you take a hot shower and relax some," Nathan offered.

"A bath sounds nice," Lucas said.  There were no bathtubs on seaQuest.  He was glad he was in a brace instead of a cast.  He didn't have to worry about tying a garbage bag on his arm to keep it dry.

"Fine, a bath," Nathan said.  He walked up to Lucas.  "Here, let me take your brace off, then you can go ahead and change and I'll turn on the tap for the tub," Nathan offered.

"Thanks," Lucas whispered.  Nathan loosened the Velcro straps and slipped the uncomfortable brace off of Lucas' arm.  Then Lucas got up and opened his bag to start digging around for his toiletries and clean boxers.

Nathan stepped into the bathroom and started the tub and put the plug in the drain.  He pulled out a towel and a washcloth from the cabinet.  He stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Lucas had stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt.  He held his toothbrush and toothpaste, along with underwear and pajamas.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see what they are going to do about dinner tonight.  Then I'll be back and just watch tv in here until your done."

"Okay," Lucas said, appreciating the fact that Dad was going to stay close by.  It never failed to amaze Lucas how the man always knew what he needed.  Of course the fact that Dad was a bit psychic probably helped.

Lucas went into the bathroom and closed the door.  He finished undressing and slipped into the hot water letting the heat relax his tense muscles.  He sunk down into the water until it touched the tips of his ears and closed his eyes to relax.

Nathan stepped into the kitchen where Agent Grant was sitting.  He had seen Agent Bailey in the living room.

"Oh good, you're here," Grant said.  "We need Lucas to check his e-mail."

"You're going to have to wait," Nathan said.  "He's in the tub right now."

"No problem, he can do it when he gets out."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would prefer to wait until tomorrow," Nathan said.  "Lucas has had a rough day and I don't want to add to his stress right now.  The reason I came down was to see what was going to be done for dinner."

"An agent will be bringing take out in a little while.  Is there anything that you or your son can't eat?"

"No," Nathan said.  "What's being ordered?"

"Probably Chinese," Grant said.  "Is Almond H

Chicken okay?"

"Actually, I don't suppose you could get burgers and French fries?" Nathan said.  "And a couple of corn dogs with chocolate shakes?"

Grant looked surprised.  Most of the people he ended up protecting wanted classy food.  "Actually that sounds terrific.  I think it can be arranged."

"Thanks," Nathan said.  "I'm going back upstairs."

"Fine.  Is the kid okay?" Grant asked.

"He's a little shook up," Nathan admitted.  "His biological father terrorized him his whole life.  Then about a month and a half ago we hear that he died in prison, now today we find out that not only is he not dead, but he's the sicko who's trying to kill Lucas and any other kid who happens to look like him."

"I can see where that would definitely mess with your head," Grant said.

"Tell me about it," Nathan said and exited the kitchen.  He gave a nod to Bailey and then headed back upstairs.

______________

Kristin sat in her quarters noticing just how empty it felt.  Usually she would love to have a little time to herself for a little while.  As much as she loved Nathan and Lucas she did miss having private time.  But tonight she just couldn't appreciate the solitude.  

She just couldn't get over the fact that Lucas was in New York were the man who wanted to kill him was.  She kept telling herself that New York was a giant city, that the person didn't even know Lucas was there, and even if he did the FBI would have Nathan and Lucas hidden away somewhere.  They were safe.  They were safe…so why did she have this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach?

__________________

Lucas used his toes to turn off the hot water.  The water had began to cool off and he wasn't ready to get out just yet so he had drained some of the tepid water and then ran the tap with new steaming hot water so he could stay a bit longer.

This had been a good idea.  The water once again was nice and hot and he practiced flexing and working his fractured arm.  It felt wonderful to have the ability to move it again.  His whole body had loosened up and he just kind of felt limber and peaceful.  He wished his arm was finally better but then again he guessed he should be grateful that he was no longer blind.

He closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of the tv in the other room.  He heard Dad cough and he turned his head to the left to see Dad propped up on the bed through the small crack in the door.  Lucas sighed and sank back down into the water.

Nathan flipped through the channels and didn't really see anything all that interesting to watch.  He changed to the next channel and left it there when he saw the six o'clock news.  He remembered what Mr. Raines had said about Lawrence's picture being on the news for the world to see.

Nathan had expected the story of Jeremy Stanek to be the lead story and sure enough it was.  He listened to the story and wasn't surprised when it still shocked him to hear of the details.  A minute later however he wasn't shocked, he was livid.  He listened as the news reported that he and Lucas were in New York to help with the investigation.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Dad what's wrong?" Lucas asked immediately, sitting up in the tub to see.

"Nothing," Nathan quickly replied and turned the news off before Lucas could hear.  "I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.  I'll be right back."

"Okay," Lucas replied, somewhat leery.

Nathan charged down the stairs and marched up to Bailey.

"What in the hell is going on!?" Nathan demanded.  "I was told that mine and Lucas' being here would be kept under wraps."

"And it has, so what are you complaining about?" Bailey asked.

"Oh really?  Is that why the six o'clock news just announced that Lucas and I are currently in New York helping the FBI with their investigation?"

"What?" Bailey asked, clearly shocked.

"I was just upstairs and I turned on the news expecting to see a picture of Lawrence and instead I saw a picture of Lucas with the reporter announcing that we are in New York.  You have a leak in your department."

"I'll call Agent Cope right now.  We'll start investigating how this happened.  Still there really isn't a reason to worry here if you think about it," Bailey said.

"Not worry," Nathan started.

"Let me finish," Bailey interrupted.  "Yes, the killer, Wolenczak, now knows that you are in New York, but come on, every year thousands of people come to New York to get lost.  There is no way he can possibly know where you and Lucas are staying tonight."

"He'll know.  He always knows."

Nathan and Bailey turned around to see Lucas standing in the middle of the stairway, hair still dripping water, his rainbow colored striped bathrobe wrapped around him.

"We have to leave," Lucas said.  "I'm sure we can get on an airplane tonight back to Florida."

"Listen, I know you're scared," Bailey said, "but there's no reason to go running out of here in a panic.  He doesn't know where you are.  You have two armed agents watching your back.  Even if he did show up here he won't get anywhere near you."

"Bait.  You used him as bait," Nathan said in that controlled voice he used when he was on the verge of exploding.

"I swear to you, we did not use him as bait.  You came out here to see Parker Raines and that was all," Bailey told him.

"What's the matter?" Grant asked, coming into the room.

"Somehow the press found out that the Bridgers are in town," Bailey said.

Grant shook his head.  "Well I guess we'll just have to be extra thorough tonight and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"We need to leave here," Lucas said.  "Let's just go straight to the airport."

"I'm inclined to agree with Lucas," Nathan said.  He was upset.  Actually, he was more than upset.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  He had been guaranteed of secrecy and safety.

"We are safe as long as we stay here," Grant said.  "Think about it, the airport is the place this man would most likely start searching.  The doors and windows are all locked, and Bailey and I are more that experienced to protect you.  The best thing you can do is just relax.  I just called in and dinner is going to be here soon and another agent will be joining us for the night so you'll have three guards."

Nathan looked at Lucas.  It was easy to see that the boy was still not totally convinced.

"Lucas, what do you want to do?" Nathan asked.  What ever Lucas wanted he would go along with it.  The boy needed to feel in control and somewhat safe.  The past couple of weeks had robbed him of the security he had finally built for himself over the past couple of years.

"I…I don't know," Lucas replied.  "I guess we're safe here, even though part of me feels like running out that door.  I just…" Lucas stopped talking because he didn't know what to say.  He wished what?  At the moment he didn't know.

"Lucas, why don't you go on upstairs and change, I'll be up in a minute," Nathan said.

"Yes sir," Lucas said and headed on up.

Lucas went upstairs feeling very unsettled.  He opened his laptop and turned it on.  He hooked up to the internex and logged on to his e-mail account.  Without even thinking about what he was doing he accidentally logged in to his old one out of habit.

He was about to close it and open the new one when he saw that he had an e-mail from Lawrence.  He knew he shouldn't open it.  He knew what was in it.  Lawrence had sent him the pictures of Jeremy Stanek.

He thought of waiting for Dad to come up and instead just opened it by himself.  He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, preparing mentally for what he was about to see.  He opened his eyes and first saw just a text message.

_Lucas,_

_Here is my latest work.  He's actually a bit young to play your part, but the resemblance was so strong that I simply couldn't resist the temptation.  I must say he did an excellent job.  He cried and pleaded with me, begging to go home.  Like Patrick he cried for his mommy.  I hope you'll do the same when I slice you open._

Lucas slowly scrolled down and saw the first of the pictures that were attached to the message.  He quickly closed his eyes again and drew in several more deep breaths hoping to be able to continue.

It was true.  Jeremy really did look a lot like him.  More than any of the other boys had, but it was so tragic.  Jeremy was still just a little kid.  In Lucas' mind he could hear Jeremy crying, asking his killer to let him go home, calling out for his mommy.

Lucas shuddered involuntarily and suddenly found himself wishing for his own mom.  He wished she were there so he could lay his head on her lap and let her just massage the top of his head.  He liked when she did that.  Right now he would even appreciate her fussing over his eating and sleeping.

He finished looking at the pictures.  His breath hitched and he felt the tears start.  He didn't fall apart though or go into hysterics.  He figured that by now he was growing immune to the shock value the pictures were supposed to create.  But he wasn't immune to the terrible sadness the situation caused.

Lawrence had killed four kids now.  Was his safety worth such a high price?  He knew Mom and Dad would insist that they had been right to try and keep him safe, but Lucas couldn't help but wonder if it would have been better if he had been to one to be shot at the motor lodge.  He would have died instantly, and all those other families would have been spared the terribly suffering they were all going through.

Nathan entered the bedroom.  He saw the computer and what Lucas was looking at.  He also felt the heartache the boy was going through. He felt Lucas' longing for Kristin, longing to be comforted and cared for.  The boy would never actually ask for comfort out loud, but luckily Nathan's limited psi abilities allowed him to know what Lucas needed even when the boy was too embarrassed or upset to ask for it.

He stepped up to the boy and put a firm hand on his shoulder.  Lucas looked up at him with his tear stained face.

"Lucas, I thought I told you to never open an e-mail from him by yourself?" Nathan asked.

"You did," Lucas said.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."

Nathan knew Lucas wasn't apologizing for opening the e-mail but for what had happened to the boys.

"Don't fret.  It's okay."  Nathan lowered the screen on Lucas' laptop so he couldn't see the pictures anymore.  "Come on," Nathan said, tugging at the boy's arm.  "I want you to go put on your pajamas and dry your hair off.  You're dripping water on the floor.  Then we have to get your brace back on your arm."

"Okay," Lucas mumbled and headed for the bathroom.  

Nathan went to Lucas' bag and sure enough, there was R.B., looking even more worn out than when Lucas had gotten him in the shuttle.  He set the bear down on the bed and waited for Lucas to come out of the bathroom.

________________________

Agent Cope knocked on the door and waited to be let in.  He was amused when he saw Agent Grant open the door with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Grant asked.

"I brought dinner, and I'm helping to keep watch tonight," Cope replied.

"Why you?" Grant asked.  He had expected Cope to stay back at the building and run the investigation, especially considering they had their first big break in the case.  Every agent and police officer in New York would be looking for Wolenczak.  

"I figured I should be here," Cope said.  "It was reported to me that somehow the news got wind of the Bridgers being here.  I felt like I owed it to come since I promised them that this very thing wouldn't happen."

Grant stood back and let Cope into the house.  He still couldn't believe that the lead investigator for the biggest case the city had had selected to do baby sitting service.

"If you're here?" Grant asked, "then who is running the investigation?"

"Don't worry, I can run the investigation from here.  This guy isn't going to get away.  Now that we know who he is it's just a matter of time," Cope said.

"You sound just a touch over confident," Grant told him.

"Yeah, well, anyway, here's dinner.  Just who in the heck wanted corn dogs and milk shakes?" Cope asked.

"Bridger wanted the stuff for his kid.  The boy's a little shook up.  He wanted to get the kid some comfort food and for a teenager that's corn dogs and milk shakes," Bailey said as he entered the room.  "What are you doing here?"

"Grant will fill you in.  Where are they?" Cope asked.

"Upstairs," Bailey replied.

"Fine, this bag has your dinner in it.  I'll take this one upstairs and check on them."  Cope handed them one bag and then marched up the stairs.

"So why is he here?" Bailey asked.

"He said it was to make them feel better since the news got wind of the story," Grant replied.

"Do you believe that?" Bailey asked.

"Hell no.  I've met agents like Cope before.  They don't do anything unless there is something in it for them.  He's up to something, just don't know what," Grant said.

___________________

Nathan was pulling the blankets down when he heard someone behind him.  He turned around expecting to see Lucas, instead he saw Cope there.

"Hello Captain," Cope said.  "I've got your dinner here.  How are the two of you holding up?"

"We've been better, not to mention someone in your department screwed up," Nathan replied.  "Just how exactly did the press get hold of the story about us being here?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know but you can be sure that someone will look into it," Cope said.

Lucas stepped out of the bathroom and looked at his Dad and then at Agent Cope.  Nathan saw the boy tense up immediately.  It was obvious Lucas didn't like the man, for that matter neither did Nathan.

"So I would like to…"

"Listen Agent Cope, if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could leave us alone for the night.  It's been a stressful day and we are trying to just unwind," Nathan interrupted.

"Oh, yes, I see," Cope stumbled.  "Well then, I'll just be downstairs should you need me."

"We won't," Nathan said, ushering the man out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  Cope had a look of indignation on his face but at the moment Nathan really couldn't have cared.  His only concern right now was spending time with Lucas and trying to offer him all the comfort that he could.

Once the door was shut Nathan turned back to the boy.  "I hope you're hungry," he said.  "I had them get your favorites.  Burgers, French fries, corndogs, and chocolate milk shakes."

"Really?" Lucas asked.  "Thanks."  Lucas walked over to the paper bag and began to remove the items inside, handing some of them to Nathan.  

Nathan took them and unwrapped his burger and watched as Lucas started in on one of the corndogs.  He noticed that Lucas looked tired, like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

"I don't understand how he can be like this," Lucas said.  "I mean, I know he hates me, especially for telling you about him and for having him put in prison, but what happened to him to make him crazy like this.  He was always mean to me but I don't remember him being like this to other people."

"Lucas, some people are just mentally unstable, but they don't have to show the symptoms right away.  Lawrence was able for most of his life to go through the motions of living, but then when you were born that instability became more pronounced, and he hurt you.  What he's doing now, he was probably always capable of doing, it's just that it just now came to be," Nathan tried to explain, hoping that Lucas wouldn't think this was his fault for putting Lawrence in prison in the first place.

"Dad, if Lawrence is mentally unstable, do you…do you think that one day I might be too?  I mean, is it hereditary?"

"Lucas, you aren't mentally unstable.  Trust me.  You care about life way too much to ever hurt people.  You will never be like him."

"I certainly hope not," Lucas said.

"Lucas, trust me, you won't.  Now eat something will ya?" Nathan coaxed.  He smiled when he saw Lucas pop some fries into his mouth and then wash them down with his shake.

"Dad, what do you think of Agent Cope?"

"I don't know.  Why?"

"I just…I don't know.  I guess it's just a feeling.  He hasn't done anything wrong that I know of, but I can't shake this feeling that he's up to something."

"I think he's just career driven.  He's young and trying to make a name for himself, so he's coming off as over eager I guess."

Lucas and Nathan finished the rest of their dinner in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.  When they were done they crumpled up their trash and put it in the bag.  Nathan set the bag by the door so he would remember to take it downstairs the next time he went.

Nathan sat back on the bed next to Lucas who was sitting propped up to watch tv.  Nathan put a pillow in his lap and then motioned for Lucas to lie down.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I may not be Kristin but I think I can manage to rub your head," Nathan grinned.

"You don't have to do that," Lucas said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to.  Now come on, lie down."

Lucas stretched out across the bed and rested his head on the pillow and watched the Cartoon Network while Dad ran his fingers through Lucas' hair. 

_____________________

Lawrence sat in the passenger seat with his eyes closed and his fingers intertwined together, almost as if he were meditating.  In his mind he was playing out the plan for tonight.  They would have to wait for it to get late and for at least one of the agents to go to sleep since there would undoubtedly be two working in shifts.

If all went well they would be able to get in the house and kill the first agent with out waking the other.  Then they would kill the second agent, thus allowing him to take his time with Bridger and Lucas.  He didn't want to have to be rushed.  This was too important to have to rush through it.

"So why are you so hell bent on killin' your kid?" Ace asked.

"Because the boy wouldn't mind me," Lawrence said calmly, as if what he had said made all the sense in the world.

"Didn't mind you about what?" Ace asked.

"I told him to never speak of family matters.  The boy only had to do one thing, keep his mouth shut.  But could he do it, no, I don't think so.  So now he has to be punished."

"And his punishment is going to be you slicing him open and ripping his guts out?" Ace asked.

"Yes, and don't forget his eyes, too."

Ace couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body.  If it weren't for the money he would have split a long time ago on Lawrence.  This man was sick and he gave Ace the creeps big time.  He couldn't wait for this job to be over.

_______________________

Nathan could literally feel Lucas relaxing as he continued to massage the top of the boy's head.  He looked down when Lucas rolled over onto his back to look Nathan in the eyes.

"Something wrong?" Nathan asked, smiling down at the boy.

"No, I'm okay," Lucas replied sleepily.  "Do you mind if I go to sleep?  I'm really tired."

"Not at all," Nathan said.  He reached over for the remote control and flicked off the tv.  Nathan got up off the bed, as did Lucas so they could pull the covers back.  Lucas crawled under the covers and stuffed R.B. under them.  

Nathan turned off the lamp and got back in the bed on top of the covers and raised his arm so Lucas could lay his head on his chest.

"Do you really think we're safe here?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you," Nathan said calmly.  "Let's see…once upon a time there were three pigs."

"Daaad!  What are you doing?" 

"I'm telling you a bed time story.  These three pigs were getting kicked out of the house by their mother who was tired of them being slobs."

"I think I'm too old for a bed time story, not to mention you're telling it wrong," Lucas said.

"I'm not telling it wrong, I'm telling it my way.  And you're never too old for a bedtime story.  Now stop interrupting.  Like I was saying, these three pigs had to go out into the world and make a life for themselves.  The first pig was named Ben, and he wasn't always the brightest, but he had a good heart.  The second pig was named Tim, and he was a bit wiser than the first pig, and the last pig was Lucas, and he was the brains of the family."

"Dad this is really silly," Lucas teased.

"Will you stop interrupting?  How am I supposed to finish if you keep stopping me?  Now, the first pig, Ben, met a man one day who was lugging a ton of straw to the market…"

Lucas smiled and snuggled down in the bed listening to the sound of his Dad's voice.  Every now and then he would chuckle over something funny his Dad would say.  His eyes began to grow heavy and he ended up falling asleep just as the second pig tripped and broke his hoof as he was running to the third pig's house.

Nathan was nearing the end of his story when he saw that Lucas was sleeping peacefully.  He looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight thirty.    It was going to be a long night.  Nathan wanted to stay alert tonight.  

The truth was, ever since the news had reported that they were in New York he had been nervous.  He made sure not to let Lucas know, the boy had enough on his mind already, but now that Nathan knew who the killer was and just how determined he would be he was more resolved than ever to keep Lucas safe.

Nathan knew better than to doubt Lawrence's abilities.  Lawrence had been underestimated in the past and they had all almost paid the price for it.  

____________________

Agent Grant and Agent Bailey stared at Agent Cope trying to figure out the real reason for why the man was there.  This was the biggest case of his life, why would he walk away from the investigation and come baby sit?  It just didn't make sense.

"So are you just going to sit there all night?" Bailey finally asked.

Cope looked up from his papers that he had been looking at and then set his eyes on Bailey.  "I am not just sitting here but looking over the case file.  Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Bailey heard the warning tone in Cope's voice and knew he had to be careful of what he said.  He was walking a thin line here.

"Well, it's just that if this were my case I would be at headquarters running the investigation and the search for the suspect," Bailey said.

"Yes, well this isn't your case," Cope told him.  "After the debacle that happened the last time you were put in charge I think maybe you're a little out of place in questioning my actions."

Bailey knew Cope was trying to goad him, but the man's words had hit their mark.  Bailey closed his eyes as the memories of his last investigation flew before his eyes.  At night when he slept he could still hear the screams of the young girl whom he had failed to save.  Everyone had told him that the case falling apart wasn't his fault, but he knew better.  He had been in charge, it shouldn't have happened.  The mistake had cost him his career, which was why he was now assigned to baby sitting while arrogant jerks like Cope now ran the investigations.

"I'm going to check all the locks," Bailey said and then walked out of the room.

"Was that called for?" Grant asked.

"He was out of line questioning my actions," Cope said.

"Agents work together, make suggestions, and ask questions, it's all part of the job," Grant said.  "You have to admit that you're being here is just a little strange."

"I'm where I think I need to be," Cope said.

That comment really struck Grant.  "What do you mean?  Why do you need to be here?  What exactly are you expecting to happen?"

"Nothing, I simply meant that I think I can best do my job from here is all," Cope said.

"I don't think so," Grant said.  "You know he knows they're here, don't you?  You're here because Wolenczak is coming here."

"Don't be ridiculous.  How could he possibly know where we've stashed Bridger and the kid?  Unless you happen to be the leak?" Cope sneered.

"I'm not the leak, but I'm beginning to suspect who is," Grant replied in a no nonsense voice.

"How dare you," Cope snapped.  "You better watch yourself.  I won't hesitate to file a complaint against you if you are going to stand there and make unfounded accusations like that."

"All I can say is that nothing better happen under my watch," Grant said.

"Maybe you need to leave then?" Cope said.  "Since I'm here I was going to send one of you back anyways, it may as well be you.  I'll call and let them know that you'll be returning shortly."

"You son of a…" Grant exclaimed.

"Good bye Agent Grant, drive safely," Cope said with a grin.

Grant shook his head in disgust and then picked up his bag and stormed out of the house.  A minute later the car could be heard starting and then pulling out of the driveway.

Bailey stepped back into the living room.  "Where's Grant going?"

"Back to headquarters.  His presence here isn't needed since I'm going to be staying the night," Cope told him.

"But should they get a lead on Wolenczak tonight won't you be leaving?"

"Wolenczak is a smart man.  I really doubt that he'll be captured tonight," Cope informed.

Bailey was surprised by Cope's answer, and the fact that he seemed to have some kind of inside information that he obviously didn't know.  Bailey realized that he was going to be in for a long night now that he was stuck with Cope.  He decided it was time to go ahead and set a watch schedule.

"Do you want first watch or do you want me to take it?" Bailey asked.

"I'll take first watch," Cope said.

"Fine, then I'm going to go upstairs and grab some sleep.  Wake me at two."  Bailey made his way upstairs and into one of the two extra bedrooms.  

He really wasn't tired yet, but he didn't want to stay downstairs any longer.  He sat on the edge of his bed and then flicked the tv on and turned down the volume so as to not disturb the Captain and his son.  He could see under the door that the lights were out so they were most likely asleep already.

Cope was glad that Bailey had gone upstairs.  If the man had stayed he only would have asked questions and he couldn't order him to leave the way he had Grant.  Besides, Cope wanted to be alone when Wolenczak showed up.  He'd be ready when this psycho showed his face.

___________________

Nathan fought the urge to fall asleep even though he was both tired and comfortable.  He looked down at Lucas who was stretched out on his side of the bed, sound asleep.  Nathan gently moved off the bed and stretched his muscles.  

He walked over to the chair that was next to the window and had a seat.  The night sky was free of any clouds but there was no moon tonight and it was almost pitch black outside.

___________________

Ace drove the car down the street at a leisurely pace but one that wouldn't draw attention.  Lawrence quickly scanned the houses and mailboxes for the numbers.  He smiled when he saw the two-story house the FBI had Lucas in.  He committed the mental image to memory as they drove away from the house.

"Circle around the block and then park at the corner," Lawrence ordered.

"No problem," Ace told him.

"It's going to be a bit tricky.  There aren't any bushes or shrubs near the house so we'll have nothing to hide behind as we approach."

Ace nodded.  "Then the best thing we can do is wait until it's late.  Let most of them fall asleep and the one keeping watch to grow tired.  I'm just guessing, but I'd say that one is keeping watch and the other will sleep until about two or two thirty.  We should make our move at about one am.  That way who ever is on guard duty right now will be fighting to keep his eyes open."

"Good thinking," Lawrence said.  "It's almost ten now.  We may as well try and get a little rest.  There's no point in us being as tired as the agent keeping watch."

_________________

Cope looked at his watch.  He stood up and stretched his back, listening as it made several cracking sounds.  The he sat back down and resumed his wait.

He was already tired and it wasn't even midnight yet.  It had been a long time since he had done this and he was no longer accustomed to the boredom and long hours involved.  

He had been tempted to turn on the tv to help keep him awake but he knew for a fact that Wolenczak would be coming tonight and he couldn't allow for the noise to distract him.  He needed to keep his mind focused.  

He had the lights in the house off except for the living room.  He knew that the suspect would most likely try to enter a room that had the lights turned off.  

He rested his gun on his leg.  He had the safety on but it would only take a second to take it off.

"Come on Wolenczak.  I'm waiting for you," he said to himself.

__________________

Lucas felt another presence in the room.  He was about to open his eyes and call for Dad when suddenly a hand clamped down roughly on his mouth.  His eyes flew open and he found himself face to face with Lawrence.

He began to struggle but he found that his hands had been tied to the headboard.  Oh god, he couldn't get loose.

"Hello son," Lawrence said.  "I'm so happy to see you.  I have a wonderful night planned for you."

Lucas shook his head back and forth wildly trying to escape Lawrence's hand over his mouth

"Now, now, you need to calm down some.  Otherwise you won't be able to appreciate my work."  Lawrence reached behind his back with his free hand and pulled out a long knife.  "You were a bad boy Lucas, it's time to be punished."

Lucas bucked underneath Lawrence and managed to turn his head.  "NOOOOOOO!"

~~

Nathan practically fell out of his chair when Lucas screamed.  In a flash he was back in the bed trying to pin Lucas' arms down before one of them got hurt.

"Lucas!  Lucas wake up!  It's a nightmare," Nathan said.

"DAD!  HELP!"

"LUCAS!" Nathan screamed.

Lucas suddenly sat straight up in the bed almost smacking his head into Nathan's.  

"Lucas, Lucas you're safe.  I'm here, so are the agents.  No one's going to hurt you," Nathan soothed.

"D-Dad?" Lucas asked, still somewhat confused over what was a dream and what was real.

"That's right, calm down now, you're okay," Nathan said.  

The door to their room burst open flooding the room with light and the loud noise of the door slamming into the wall.  Lucas gasped and clutched fistfuls of Nathan's t-shirt.

"Everything alright in here?" Bailey demanded.  Cope was standing right behind him, both agents had their guns drawn, ready to fire.

"Yes, everything is okay," Nathan told them.  "You can lower your weapons."

"What the hell happened?" Cope asked.

"Lucas had a nightmare.  We're fine," Nathan said.

"Do you two need anything," Bailey asked, his voice calmer now that he knew there wasn't a crisis.

"No, just close the door on your way out," Nathan told them.

Bailey looked at the two of a moment before saying good night and pulling the door closed.

Nathan kept his hands on Lucas' shoulders while the boy attempted to pull himself under control.  Nathan noticed Lucas was trembling.  "Did you dream about Lawrence?"

Lucas nodded his head up and down vigorously.  "He…he was here.  I was tied to the bed.  I couldn't move.  He…he had his knife.  I…I…"

"Shh," Nathan said, pulling Lucas to him.  "It was just a dream, that's all."

"I'll never be free of him.  Even if they do catch him and put him back in jail, I'll still never be free.  There will always be the chance of him getting out again and starting this all over."

"Not this time," Nathan said.  "You heard Mr. Raines.  Lawrence will be sentenced and put in cryogenics.  They're going to freeze him and he'll live the rest of his life as a popsicle."

"All that means is that when I'm sixty he'll still be in his forties and can still come after me when the prison malfunctions and he thaws out."  

Nathan didn't bother to even try to tell Lucas that wouldn't happen.  In fact it had already when they brought Rubin Zeller on to seaQuest.  The truth was, no prison was totally foolproof and Lucas would forever live in terror of Lawrence one day showing up on his doorstep.  

Nathan held Lucas tight and thought back to an earlier conversation he had had with Duncan.  He had said he wanted the killer dead or alive.  Suddenly dead was sounding like a better option.  He wondered if he could actually shoot Lawrence in cold blood?  Did he really have what it took to just kill the man outright?  What would Lucas think of him if he did it?  Would Lucas think him a hero or just identify him as a killer like Lawrence?

As Nathan thought about it he knew that if Lawrence were here threatening to hurt Lucas he would be able to pull the trigger.  In fact, the more he thought about it the more positive he became.  He could kill Lawrence and end this nightmare once and for all for Lucas.  

He refused to even think about the consequences from a legal standing.  After everything they had been through and all the devastation Lawrence had brought to so many others, he was fairly certain that he'd be acquitted of the murder charge.  At least he hoped he would.

Lucas began to pull away from him.  "You okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, wiping at his eyes.  "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Lucas got off the bed and walked over to the small bathroom and flicked on the light and then closed the door.

Nathan stayed on the bed feeling helpless.  Lucas was in so much despair.  The boy's heart ached for the dead children, and now his worst nightmare was coming true.  Lawrence…alive…and trying to kill him.  Tormenting him in the worst ways imaginable.  

He wanted so badly to do something to stop this, but at the moment all he could do was offer comfort and support, not that those weren't important, but how he longed to be the one to actually find and capture Lawrence.  

Light from the bathroom flooded his eyes and he squinted.  Lucas quickly turned the light out and then walked back to the bed and got in.

"We should have gone to the airport," Lucas said.  "It's not safe here."

"Lucas, there are three of us here to protect you.  You need to just go to sleep and it'll be morning before you know it.  Then we'll go home."

"I don't want to go to sleep.  I'll just dream some more."

"Would you like one of your sedatives?  Kristin made me pack them before we left.  She had a feeling you might have nightmares after talking to Mr. Raines.  We suspected that he might ask you questions that would upset you."

"I didn't realize I was that predictable," Lucas said.  "You must think I'm a big baby, always crying and freaking out."

"Lucas, no one thinks you're a big baby.  You've been through something positively terrifying and all your reactions have been perfectly normal."

"You haven't been freaking out," Lucas said.

"That's only because I'm too worried about you to let myself lose it, but don't think for a minute that any of this is easy on me.  It bothers me a great deal what Lawrence has done, the children he has murdered, the suffering he has caused you and Kristin and those other families.  She isn't dealing so well with this either I might point out."

"Yeah, but she's a girl.  She's allowed to be scared."

"Is that what you think?  That just because you're a boy you aren't allowed to be afraid?  Let me guess, Lawrence taught you that, right?"

"He used to say it…a lot," Lucas said sadly.

"Lucas, men get afraid.  Don't ever think any different."

"I know they get afraid.  Commander Ford told me that when Schroder took over the boat, but he said that you should use the fear.  I haven't done that.  I've just been afraid."

"Jonathon was right to tell you that during the situation, it helped to keep you alive.  This situation is just a little different than that one.  Lawrence has done things that he knew would specifically hurt you in the worst possible way.  Drugging us so that you'd think I didn't love you anymore, e-mailing you pictures of what he did, trying to make you think it was your fault.  Considering everything you've had to go through in the past few weeks I think you're actually holding up pretty well.  

Plus you have to remember, even though I know you won't want to hear this, you're not an adult yet.  Commander Ford and the crew have gone through years of training.  They were taught to keep their emotions in check during a crisis, but once the crisis is over they have to then deal with those feelings.

The same is true for police officers.  They are taught to protect themselves and others, with deadly force if necessary.  But if a police officer has to shot someone it is mandatory that they see a police psychiatrist to make sure that they are coping with their actions.  So you see, Lucas, you aren't being a big baby.  You're simply trying to survive under terrible circumstances."

"I guess," Lucas said sadly, "but I still feel like a big baby sometimes."

"You'll feel safer tomorrow once we get back on seaQuest.  I'll feel safer once we are back on seaQuest.  You see you aren't the only one who's afraid.  Truth be told I've been a nervous wreck ever since we came to New York, and finding out that Lawrence is the one behind all of this has only made that fear grow."

"Is that why you're still dressed?  Why you haven't gone to bed yet?" Lucas asked.

Nathan smiled.  The kid was just too observant.  "Yes," Nathan said.  "I just felt better staying up and keeping an eye out.  It's not that I don't trust the agents downstairs to do their job, but like you, I know not to underestimate Lawrence."

Lucas nodded.  "Can I stay up with you?  We can keep watch together."

Nathan knew Lucas well enough to now that he just didn't want to go back to sleep.  "You can stay up with me," Nathan said.  "How about I turn on the lights and we play poker?"

"Cool," Lucas said, grateful for any excuse to not have to close his eyes again.

Nathan turned on the bedside lamp and then searched through his bag and pulled out a deck of cards and then had a seat back on the bed.

"Won't it be easier to play at the small table?" Lucas asked.

"We'll be more comfortable on the bed," Nathan said.  He was hoping to get Lucas back to sleep after a couple of hands.

___________________

Cope had gone back to the living room but now tiptoed upstairs to check on everything.  He cursed to himself when he saw that the light was on in Bridger's room and Agent Bailey's room too.  That meant everyone was awake, plus if all the lights were on chances were that Wolenczak might not bother to make his move tonight.

He walked quietly back down the stairs and hoped that everyone went back to bed soon.

"Hey, I'll go ahead and take over since it's going on one-thirty.  Sleep well."

Cope turned around to see Bailey standing there.  "But don't you want to get a bit more rest?"

"No, I'm fine," Bailey said.  "The kid woke me up and I doubt I could really go back to sleep now."

"Oh," Cope said.

"So, like I said, you can head on up for some shut eye."

"Actually, I'm honestly not that tired," Cope said.  "I think I'll just hang out a while longer till I get tired."

"Suit yourself," Bailey said.  He went into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"What are you doing?" Cope asked.  He didn't want all the lights turned on.

"Just making a pot of coffee," Bailey said.  "You know, you shouldn't have all these lights off."

"Yeah, I know, I just find it more relaxing to have them off," Cope said.  He watched as Bailey filled the coffee pot with water and then put a filter in.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the living room," Cope said.  There was nothing he could do now.  It really didn't matter if Bailey was there when he caught Wolenczak.  Still, he had wanted to catch him single handedly.

__________________

Lawrence and Ace both walked casually to the house.  The property surrounding the FBI home was striped of trees and shrubs, but the houses around it still had them.  So they made sure to stay a safe distance away and spy from the bushes that were next door.  They could easily see an agent in the kitchen making coffee.

"We need to circle the house and see if there is anyone else downstairs," Ace said.  "We can't risk getting caught.  I have no desire to spend the rest of my life in jail, or frozen stiff for that matter."

"Don't worry," Lawrence said.  "I won't let that happen."  He didn't bother to mention that he was going to kill Ace once this was done tonight.  He wasn't about to leave a witness to his crimes.  Ace knew too much and that meant he had to be eliminated.

They moved stealthily from one property to another, looking in all the windows to see how many people were downstairs.  They saw the lights on in the living room but didn't see a person in there.  That didn't mean there wasn't one, just that from their position they couldn't see him.

"We are going to have to get closer to the house," Lawrence said.

"I think the best thing we can do is probably shoot them simultaneously if there is another person," Ace told him.

"But we have to get in the house first," Lawrence said.

"No we don't," Ace informed.  "Trust me on this.  This is what I do.  We need to get to the electrical box over there under the kitchen window and first cut the phone line.  Then we shoot the two guards right through the glass.  The silencers will muffle most of the noise so the neighbors won't hear."

"Yeah, but Bridger and Lucas will hear the glass breaking upstairs," Lawrence said.

"So what if they do.  They can't call for help.  Then we immediately cut the power lines and leave them in the dark.  After that we force our way in the house and take care of business."

Lawrence thought about Ace's plan.  He realized it was a good one.  "Fine, let's do it.  Just be careful.  I won't have you messing this up for me."

"Trust me, I'm not going to mess up anything," Ace said.  "Remember, I do this for a living."

The two started to move towards the house carrying everything they would need for tonight, approaching from an angle that led them to rooms where the lights were off.  They made it to the base of the house and got down on all fours and crawled around to the kitchen window and the power box.  

Ace dug around in his bag and pulled out a pair of wire cutters.  He quickly snipped the phone line and put the tool back in the bag.  

"Okay, you stay here, I'm going to go around and look for a second person," Ace said.  "Here's the deal.  Let's set our watches.  In exactly three minutes we shoot.  Just hold your gun about three inches from the window and fire.  We have to time it right though.  Don't shot until three minutes from when I leave.  Then immediately after you shoot the agent you are going to cut the power.  It's this line right here," Ace told him, pointing at the line he needed to cut.

"Don't worry about me," Lawrence said.  "I can handle my part."

"Fine, ready, start timing now," Ace said and then hurried around the house.  

Lawrence stayed put and kept a close eye on his watch.  He felt his pulse quicken when one minute passed by.  He spied a look in the window and was relieved to see that the man was still in the kitchen sipping a hot cup of coffee.

Lawrence ducked down when Bailey turned towards the window.  

_____________

Bailey walked up to the window and stared out at the sky.  There was no moon but there were lots of stars.  He had a seat in the chair and sipped some more of his coffee.  He would drink a lot of it before the night was through.

He usually went through three pots when he did night watch.    He hadn't always drank that much but once he gave up his cigarettes he found out quickly that he needed a new vice to replace the old one.

He wondered briefly how the kid was doing.  He had to admit that so far this had been a pretty easy job.  The Captain and his kid weren't overly demanding and almost never complained, unlike some people he had had to protect over the years.  Boy, there had been a few that had driven him positively crazy.

_______________

Cope looked out the window once again.  He didn't know what he was expecting to see.  Did he really think that Wolenczak would just walk right up and say here I am?  Of course not, that would be too simple, but there was little doubt in his mind that he was out there, somewhere, just waiting for the right moment.

_________________

Ace got himself in position.  Sure enough there had been another agent downstairs.  He looked at his watch.  He saw that there was only twenty seconds to go before the three minutes would be up.  He watched as the second hand moved ever so slowly it seemed.  He began to count down in his head once it reached ten.  Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.  Ace stood up in front of the window that Cope was standing in front of.

Ace smiled at the man briefly, enjoying the look of shock that registered on the man's face.  He saw the man going for his gun and stepping back from the window but he never had a chance.  Ace raised his gun before Cope could even get his out of his holster.  Ace fired.  The bullet easily penetrated the window and then plunged itself deep into Cope's chest.

Cope stood there in shock, his body not even registering what had happened.  Ace aimed his gun at the still standing man and fired one more shot, this one right into Cope's forehead.  The impact of the blast knocked the man back and he fell to the living room floor dead.

Ace quickly looked around to see if he had drawn any attention, but the silencer had muffled the sound of the gun and the window breaking hadn't been loud enough to wake the neighbors.   

____________

On the other side of the house a similar situation was playing out between Agent Bailey and Lawrence.  Bailey had been sitting at the kitchen table when Lawrence popped up in front of the window and put three bullets into the agent's back.  Bailey hit the floor before he ever knew what hit him.

Lawrence immediately crouched back down on the ground and pulled out the wire cutters and cut the power to the house.  Then like Ace had, Lawrence looked to see if they had drawn any attention.  He was pleased to see that no one had noticed anything that had happened.

Lawrence jumped when Ace suddenly reappeared.

"Good work, now let's get this kitchen door open and get inside," Ace said, pulling out a crow bar.

_________________

Nathan and Lucas had been in the middle of a hand of poker when they heard the sound of breaking glass.  Lucas jumped up immediately.

"Don't panic," Nathan said, even though his own heart was in his throat.  "Someone probably just dropped a glass."

Then the lights went out as did the tv.

"Oh my god, Dad, he's here.  He's here!!"  Lucas was already beginning to hyperventilate.

"Lucas I want you to lock yourself in the bathroom right now," Nathan said as he pulled his gun from his bag.

"Where are you going to be?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry, just get in the bathroom.  NOW!" Nathan ordered.

Just then they both heard the sound of the door being forced in.  "Lucas, go!"

Lucas looked torn.  He didn't want his Dad to go down there but finally he turned and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  He backed up until he was touching the tub.

"Please god, please let him be okay," Lucas prayed.  "Please don't let Lawrence kill him, please god."

Nathan opened the bedroom door slowly and looked out before stepping out of the room.  He moved quickly but quietly to the top of the stairs and peered down into the darkness.  With no moonlight coming in through the windows it was virtually black.

He wondered if he should stay put or if he should go downstairs.  He heard a noise and knew that someone was in the house.  If the agents were still alive they would have warned him and Lucas by now, so he guessed he was on his own.  He was all Lucas had between life and death.  He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for god to get them both through this.  

He stayed at the top of the stairs figuring that he'd have the advantage if someone tried to come up.  He was glad to see that his eyes were adjusting to the darkness and he was able to see outlines in the darkness.  

__________________

Lawrence and Ace moved silently through the kitchen.  A cracking sound was heard when Lawrence stepped on the broken ceramic pieces that once made the mug Agent Bailey had been drinking out of.  Lawrence didn't even look at Ace or acknowledge the fact that he had made the noise.  He figured that Ace was probably rolling his eyes right now like Lucas used to do, and if he saw it he would have to shot the man on the spot, and he still needed him at the moment.

They continued on through the house looking and listening for any signs of Bridger or Lucas.  Lawrence knew they were there and he knew not to underestimate the Captain.  Bridger was smart, but Lawrence had the upper hand because Bridger would be expecting him to come alone.  Ace was his secret weapon.

___________________

Lucas sat huddled in the bathtub trying to shrink into the wall if it were physically possible.  He was scared to death and every fiber in his being was telling him to go help his Dad, but he knew that Dad would be to worried about his getting hurt and he would just be a distraction for him.  One that would probably get them both killed.

He couldn't remember ever being more afraid than he was right now.  Suddenly he remembered what Commander Ford had told him.  Use the fear, let it work for you.  Lucas forced himself out of the tub and began to look around the bathroom for something he could use as a weapon.  

In the dark room he couldn't see much.  He looked through the medicine cabinet and found a pack of razor blades.  Cool, he could use those.  

He took his brace off of his arm so he'd be able to fight better if the need arose.

He continued to look around.  There was a long handrail mounted to the wall.  That would be good, but he needed to get it off the wall, and quietly.  He felt the mountings and smiled when he felt the screws holding it in place.  Back to the sink, and there he found a metal nail file.  A second later he was busy unscrewing the handrail from the wall.  

___________________

Nathan now laid in the floor at the top of the stairs working very hard to keep his breathing shallow so as to not make to much noise.  He had his gun ready to fire at any one who came up the stairs.

All his senses went on full alert when he heard the floor creak at the bottom of the steps.  Any second now.

___________________

Ace took the lead and Lawrence was grateful to follow.  He knew Ace thought he would just mess things up if he went first, but Lawrence had his own plan.  He knew Bridger was lying in wait for them.  Ace was going to be his sacrificial lamb.

Ace stopped before rounding the staircase.  He looked at Lawrence to make sure his backup was ready.  Lawrence gave the man a nod when Ace motioned that he was going up.

Lawrence watched as Ace looked intensely up the stairs.  When he didn't see or hear anything he began to go up quietly.

"Lawrence stop right there or so help me I'll shoot," Nathan said.

Ace's reactions were immediate.  He fired his weapon towards the voice at the top of the stairs.  Nathan heard the muffled sound of the silencer and then the noise of the bullet hitting the wall.  Nathan returned fire and from his advantaged position he hit Ace in the chest.  Ace toppled down the three stairs he had already climbed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Lawrence was shocked to hear Bridger call his name.  How in the hell did he know it was him?  He held his position behind the staircase and waited for what he suspected would happen next.  He would have to save his questions for a more opportune time.

Nathan waited to see if there was any movement from the man in the floor.  After a minute nothing had happened.  Nathan didn't want to, but he needed to see if Lawrence was still alive.  Only then could he get Lucas and get help.  

He carefully got to his knees but never took his gun off of the fallen man.  Once on his feet he moved as silently as possible down the stairs.  He noticed his hand was shaking slightly but he forced the fear at bay.  He needed to stay focused.  He knew Lawrence could be faking it and just waiting to make his move.

Finally he stepped off the last stair and nudged the body with the toe of his shoe.  Nothing.  With one hand keeping the gun focused on the man on the floor he stooped down and rolled the body with his other hand.

He couldn't make out the man's face in the darkness but he instantly felt the warm sticky blood on his fingertips.  He placed his fingers on the man's neck looking for a pulse.  He never got the chance to feel if it was still there.

Lawrence saw his opportunity and finally stepped out from behind the staircase.  Bridger sensed the presence behind him and when he looked up Lawrence brought his gun down across the side of Bridger's head.  The Captain fell to the floor unconscious, landing on top of Ace.

Lawrence just smiled to himself.  Everything had gone just as he had hoped for.  Now it was time to find his son, but first he had to take care of Bridger.  He hoisted Bridger over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and took him into the living room and sat him in a chair.  Then he went back to the staircase to retrieve his bag.  

He tied Bridger's hands behind his back and then his feet.  He used a piece of duct tape to gag the man.  Once he was sure Bridger wouldn't be a problem he picked up his gun and a flahlight and went up the stairs.

__________________

Lucas was back in the bathtub.  He had the handrail gripped firmly in his hands ready to swing at anyone who came at him.  He also had a razor blade up his sleeve.  He had used a band-aid to secure it to his arm.  If he bent his hand far enough he could actually get it.

He released a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding.  His nervousness and fear made him need to go to the bathroom but he figured now wasn't the time to pull his pants down and go.

He was becoming more and more worried by the fact that Dad hadn't come for him.  He had heard a gun shot.  Someone had fired a gun, but who?  If Dad had shot Lawrence wouldn't he have come to get him by now?  Just thinking that Dad was dead made him want to cry but he forced himself to stay calm.  He told himself not to jump to conclusions.

________________

Lawrence walked up the stairs casually.  He was in no hurry.  He entered the first bedroom and looked around using his flashlight.  He entered the bathroom and found nothing there.  He went back to the hall and went into bedroom number two.  He saw several bags in the floor but what was on the small table really caught his eye.  There was a laptop computer.  This was Lucas' room.  He quickly looked around for any sign of the boy.  He looked under the bed and in the closet.  Finally he went to the bathroom door and tested the knob.  It was locked.

Lawrence just smiled.  A door was the only thing separating him from Lucas.  He decided to go ahead and talk to the kid.  After all, if Bridger knew Lawrence was the killer then surely Lucas did too.

"Hello son," Lawrence said.  "Daddy's come for you."

Inside the bathroom Lucas actually let a groan escape his throat at the sound of Lawrence's voice.  If Lawrence was outside the door that meant that Dad had been shot.  

"Please don't let him be dead," Lucas cried quietly to himself.  "Please god, don't let him be dead."  Tears fell freely down the boy's face as visions of his Dad laying in a pool of blood popped into his mind.

Lucas suddenly began to worry for his own life when he heard Lawrence turning the doorknob.  The door was locked but he knew Lawrence could get in if he wanted to badly enough, and he was sure he wanted too.

Lucas tightened his grip on the handrail and raised it up into the air ready to strike.  Now his only focus was on getting past Lawrence and out of the house.  If Dad was shot he was going to need medical help and fast if he was still alive.

"Luuuucassss.  Oh Luucass.  You may as well open the door.  It will really piss me off if you actually force me to open it myself.  You know how I get when I'm angry."

Lawrence waited for a response form Lucas but didn't get one.  

"Open this door or so help me I will make sure you suffer ten times worse than those other boys," Lawrence insisted.

Lucas was trembling in the tub.  

"Fine, have it your way," Lawrence said.  He raised his gun and shot several bullets at the door causing the metal knob to explode.  Then he kicked the door in slamming it against the wall.

Lucas almost peed his pants when the door burst in but instead he pulled up every ounce of courage he could muster and lunged himself at Lawrence.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!" Lucas screamed and struck the long pipe at Lawrence catching him in the cheek.  Lawrence fell back into the wall.  Lucas lifted the pipe again and struck at Lawrence's face but this time Lawrence raised his arms to ward off the blow.  The man cried out anyway when the pipe connected with his arms.

"You little shit, I'll kill you," Lawrence screamed.

"GO TO HELL!" Lucas swore and raised the pipe to hit him again.  With his arms up in the air he left himself vulnerable.  Lawrence shot his leg out and rammed it into Lucas' gut.  The boy gasped from the sudden blow but wasn't deterred.  He swung the pipe once again but Lawrence grabbed it and ripped it out of the boy's hands and sent it flying.  In the process he dropped his gun and his flashlight.  Lucas dived to the floor and grabbed the weapon.  

"Don't make me kill you," Lucas said forcefully.

Lawrence stood there and looked at him.  "You don't have what it takes," Lawrence said.  "You're a little baby and you'll always be a little baby."

Lucas scooted back on his rear as Lawrence began to approach him slowly.

"I mean it.  So help me I'll kill you," Lucas repeated.

"No you won't," Lawrence said.

Lucas then raised his other hand up to help steady the gun.  He aimed it right for Lawrence's chest.  Lawrence actually stopped when he saw the look of determination on Lucas' face.  Maybe the kid wasn't bluffing.

Lucas held the gun tight and when he saw Lawrence take another step he pulled the trigger.  Nothing happened.  Lucas looked at the gun in confusion.  He quickly pulled the trigger several more times.

Lawrence actually started to laugh.  "Wouldn't it figure?  The day you finally get some balls is the day the gun runs out of bullets."  Lucas watched as Lawrence' face changed.  The smile was gone and instantly replaced by a look of total fury.  "You actually tried to shoot me.  You insolent little bastard.  YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Lawrence grabbed the front of Lucas' pajama shirt and lifted him off the floor.  Lucas started to squirm and throw punches at him but Lawrence had no problem dodging the blows.  

"After all that time hanging out with military types I would have thought you would have learned to fight better.  I always knew you were a wuss," Lawrence said and then punched Lucas hard in the left cheek.  Lucas' head rolled from the blow. Lawrence raised his hand and punched him once more in the same spot.

"I'm going to teach you one more time to mind me.  After tonight you will never disobey me ever again."  Lawrence raised his leg and kneed Lucas in the gut, once, twice, three times.  The force of the blows and the pain left Lucas panting and gasping.

Lawrence tried to drag Lucas out of the bathroom but Lucas was still fighting him off.  Lawrence had had enough of Lucas' resistance.  He let go of Lucas so suddenly that the boy fell to the floor of the bathroom.  Lawrence picked up his flashlight, which cast an eerie glow to the room as I lay on its side.  He turned back to Lucas just in time to see the boy take a swing at him.  He held up his arm and felt something slice into his skin.

"AAHHH!" Lawrence cried and dropped the flashlight again to clutch his arm.

Lucas stood there in disbelief.  He had cut Lawrence with the razor.  Pretty good to by the way the blood was running down his arm.  He snapped out of it and then bolted past his father and ran into the bedroom and into the hall.

Lawrence was right on his heels cursing at the top of his lungs.  "I'll kill you, you little bastard!  I'll ripe your fucking heart out!"

Lucas made it to the stairs and was about to take them two at a time.  Lawrence knew he wouldn't be able to catch the kid if he made it down the stairs.  He did the only thing he could think to do.  He threw his body at Lucas' just as Lucas was about to take the first step.  He crashed hard into the boy and then bounced off of him back onto the upstairs floor.

Lucas actually let out a scream as he didn't just fall down the stairs but actually soared down them landing on Ace's body at the bottom.  The fact that Lucas' head hit Ace's chest was probably the only thing that saved his life, but the impact rendered him unconscious nonetheless.

Lawrence stood at the top of the stairs and looked down on Lucas.  For a moment fear gripped his heart.  What if he had killed the kid?  Lucas wasn't supposed to die in a fall.  Lucas was supposed to die the way he had planned out.  He hurried down the stairs as fast as he could and rolled the boy over.  

He had left a flashlight on in the living room pointing at the ceiling and it now lent a bit of light into the hallway.  He panicked for a moment when he saw Lucas' hair matted down with blood but then sighed with relief when he realized that the blood was actually Ace's.  He checked Lucas' pulse and found a strong beat.  The boy was alive.  Perfect.

He ran back upstairs to grab the other flashlight so the living room would have enough illumination for him to photograph his work.  He raced back down after picking it up and then carried Lucas and the light into the living room.  He laid the boy almost gently on the sofa.  He went to the hall to get his and other bag and then went back to the living room to figure out the best place to do this.

The sofa wasn't going to work.  There was no way to tie the boy to it.  He needed to actually bind Lucas to something.  He looked around and saw the coffee table.  It was too short to lay Lucas out completely, but it was long enough to hold most of the boy.

With one fast swipe he knocked all the things on the table into the floor.  A vase holding flowers broke with a loud crash.

Nathan awoke with a jolt.  The first thing that his mind registered was pain.  Intense pain filled his head.  He looked around the low-lit room and saw Lawrence lifting Lucas out of the sofa.  Nathan's mind screamed for him to get to Lucas and save him.  He tired to move but found that his hands and feet were tied together.  He tried to yell for Lawrence to put him down but the tape on his mouth prevented it.

Lawrence carried the unconscious boy to the coffee table and then laid him down on it.  It was perfect.  Lucas fit perfectly with the table ending at his knees, which hung over the side and allowed his feet to rest on the floor.

He went about tying Lucas' feet and knees to the legs of the table.  Then he tied the boy's left hand to the left leg and his right hand to the right table leg.  He checked the bonds and was sure that Lucas wasn't going anywhere when he woke.

Nathan saw all this and tried not to draw attention to himself as he tried to free his hands of his bonds.  He kept his eyes as thin slits so he could see what Lawrence was doing but hopefully Lawrence wouldn't look over and see that he was awake.

A bright flashing light drew Nathan's attention.  He looked over to see that Lawrence was taking pictures of Lucas tied to the table.  Oh god, he had to get free before…before.  He couldn't let Lawrence kill Lucas.  He had promised the boy to keep him safe.  He had promised!

He pulled at his bonds with a feverished intensity.  He ignored the pain the ropes were causing as they rubbed the skin on his wrists raw.

Lawrence stood over Lucas and pulled out his knife.  Nathan felt his heart miss a beat.  No, this couldn't happen.  He began to make muffled noises, suddenly wanting Lawrence to focus his attention on him instead of Lucas.

Lawrence looked up at Nathan.  "Well, well, well.  How nice of you to join us Captain.  I wouldn't want you to miss this after all."  Lawrence turned his attention back to Lucas and used the knife to pop off the buttons on Lucas' pajama shirt one by one.

Nathan flinched as each button came off.  He had never been so afraid as he was right now.  He wasn't worried about himself, his entire focus was on Lucas.  He had lived a long life.  But Lucas still had so much living yet to do, so many experiences yet to be had.

Lawrence pulled open Lucas' shirt exposing his young chest.  He had yet to grow a single hair on it Lawrence noted.  He ran his hands over the smooth skin as if judging how much force would be needed to slide the knife into Lucas abdomen.

Nathan began to struggle wildly, mumbling threats at Lawrence to leave the boy alone.  Lawrence walked away from Lucas and over to Nathan.  The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Tell me Captain, how does it feel to be helpless?  How does it feel to know that I'm going to kill him and you can't stop me?  I'm going to cut his body open and spill his guts all over this floor and you are going to watch the entire show from start to finish."  Lawrence waited for a second as if expecting an answer.

"What's that Captain?  I'm afraid you're going to have to speak up.  I can't hear you," Lawrence mocked.  "Oh, yes that's right.  You can't talk can you?" he laughed.  "I'll tell you what, I'll remove your gag, but if you start to scream your fool head off I won't bother putting another gag on you, I'll simply cut your tongue out of your mouth.  Understood?"

Nathan nodded his head up and down in agreement.

Lawrence reached over and ripped the tape from Nathan's face.  Nathan shut his eyes and gritted his teeth so as to not cry out from having half the skin on his face torn off with the tape.

"That had to hurt," Lawrence said knowingly.

"I'll make you a deal," Nathan said.  "Take me and let him go."

"Captain, why would I make that deal?  In case if you haven't noticed I already have the both of you.  Besides, this isn't about you.  You're being here is just an added bonus.  This is between me and my son."  Lawrence began to walk over to Lucas once again.

"Don't you touch him you bastard!" Nathan yelled.

Lawrence stopped and turned around to look at Nathan.  "Oh, don't worry.  I'm not going to kill him just yet.   Can't do that until he wakes up.  You see, he has to watch me kill him.  Where would the fun be in killing someone who was unconscious?  I want to hear his screams.  I want to listen to him beg for his life.  I want to see if he calls out for his Mom, although with you here he might actually beg for you to save him.  That would be a nice touch don't you think?"

"What happened to you?" Nathan asked, trying to stall for time.  "How did the greatest mind in the UEO end up being nothing more than a child murderer?"

"What happened to me?" Lawrence said.  "What happened to me?  I'll tell you what happened to me.  You happened to me!  I had my son under control, but then you came along and suddenly Lucas had this notion that he could defy me.  Because of you he suddenly felt he could stand up to me, that he deserved to be treated better.  So technically this is all your fault Captain.  You put those ideas in his head.  So he's going to die tonight because you loved him.  That's an interesting thought isn't it?  Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to take some more pictures."

With that Lawrence turned around and went back to Lucas.  He picked up his digital camera and started taking pictures of Lucas with his chest showing.  Lawrence even snapped a couple of Nathan tied up.

Nathan continued on working to free his hands.  He felt moisture on his wrists and realized they were bleeding.  Good, the wetness might help the ropes to slip some so he could get free.

Lawrence bent over Lucas and began to lightly slap his face.  He was growing impatient and really wanted Lucas to wake up now.  When Lucas didn't stir he slapped him even harder.  After the third slap he gave up.  He'd just have to wait for Lucas to come around on his own.

Nathan tried not to show his excitement.  The ropes were giving way.  Just a little bit more and he'd be free.  At least his hands would be free.  His feet were still tied together.

"Tell me Captain," Lawrence suddenly asked, "how on earth were you able to stand being around him.  He's so pathetic."

"Lucas is anything but pathetic.  He is the kindest person I've ever met.  He gives unconditionally and asks for nothing in return.  He has a brilliant mind, far superior than yours.  Everyone who meets him adores him."

"Oh paaaleeeze," Lawrence moaned.  "Next you'll tell me he's a direct descendant from Mother Teresa while you're at it.  My son is a no good worthless baby.  Always has been and always will be."

Nathan pulled his hands out of the ropes but kept them hid behind his back.  He needed to wait for the right time to make his move.  He needed Lawrence to get close to him.

"I pity you.  You screwed up your life so bad.  God gave you a wonderful child like Lucas and you threw him away, treated him like he was nothing.  He wanted to love you.  He wanted that more than anything, but you were a monster.  You weren't worthy of his love."

"I wasn't worthy of him!" Lawrence exclaimed.  "I gave him the best of everything.  The best education money could buy, a big house to live in, expensive equipment to use.  Do you know what that boy cost me over the years?"

"He wasn't interested in your money, he just wanted you to treat him like a human being.  Instead you beat him till he was black and blue over and over again.  His medical records are a litany of broken bones and concussions, one after the other.  How he's still alive after all those years of abuse at your hands is amazing!  I'm glad I had you locked up in jail.  I hope you got pounded on daily while you were in there!"  

Lawrence was shocked at how Bridger had just spoken to him.  He felt his temper rising steadily.

Nathan could see he was getting to the man.  He expected Lawrence to come at him any second.  Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the coffee table.  He fought to not show a reaction at the sight of Lucas rolling his head back and forth.  Oh god, if Lawrence saw that Lucas was waking up he'd kill him.  He silently prayed that Lucas didn't call out for him.

"You no good bastard," Lawrence said to Nathan.  

Nathan had been distracted by Lucas and failed to fend off the punch that Lawrence gave him in his face.  The punch stunned him and his hands shot up in the air out of instinct.

Lawrence was surprised when he saw that Nathan's hands were free.  He suddenly realized that the Captain was planning to attack him.

Lawrence held up the knife and pointed it at Nathan.  "Nice try Captain, but you aren't going to get me that easily.  I really wanted you to watch Lucas die, but I'm actually getting bored of this idle chitchat.  I think I'm just going to have to kill you now."

Lawrence raised the knife to strike Nathan.  Nathan raised his hands to grab at the knife.  

Suddenly a loud gunshot rang out in the room.  The whole room seemed to freeze.  Nathan looked at himself and saw that he hadn't been shot.  He looked at Lawrence and saw a crimson stain forming on the man's chest.  He looked at Lucas who was now awake and staring at them with terrified eyes.

Nathan looked into the hallway and saw the man he had shot still in the floor, but he was awake and holding a gun in his hand.  Lawrence also looked at the man, the surprise evident on his face.  He still stood there with his hands up in the air, as if he were unable to lower them.

A second gunshot rang out and Lawrence stepped back as the bullet jolted his body.  He looked down at himself and saw the two wounds on his chest.  Then Lawrence looked up at Ace once again.  Ace had either died or passed out as he was now lying flat, the gun limp in his hand.

Lawrence looked at Nathan.  "You…haven't…won yet C-Captain," Lawrence said.  

Nathan was confused until he saw that Lawrence turned around and begin to stagger over to Lucas who was still tied to the coffee table.

"NOOOOO!" Nathan yelled and tried to run after Lawrence, forgetting about the ropes around his feet.  All he succeeded in doing was hitting the floor face first.  "Damn it!" Nathan exclaimed and began to untie the ropes on his feet.

Lucas watched as Lawrence approached him, slowly but getting closer.  Lucas saw the wounds on Lawrence's chest.  They were fatal wounds and Lawrence knew it, but it looked like Lawrence wasn't going to die alone if he had anything to say about it.

Lucas pulled with all his might at his bonds, desperate to get free.

"Well son…it looks like…this is…the end," Lawrence said, his breathing fast and labored.

Lucas didn't respond, his eyes said everything his frightened mind couldn't put into words, all the fear, the longing to live, the sorrow over the pain this would put his family through.  He looked once at his Dad and then thought about Mom.  He was never going to see her ever again.

Lawrence finally stood next to Lucas still holding the knife up in the air with both of his hands.  Suddenly Lawrence stood still, his face contorting in pain.  He gasped twice and then collapsed, falling on top of Lucas.  Lucas screamed and then was silent.

Nathan had just untied the last knot when he heard Lucas scream.  He was up in a flash and ran to the boy.  When Nathan saw Lucas he thought the boy was dead.  Lucas' eyes were closed and he was completely unmoving.

"Oh god, no!" Nathan cried, tears falling down his face.  He shoved Lawrence off of Lucas, his body falling soundlessly to the floor.  Lucas was covered in blood.  Nathan quickly began to look around and see where it was coming from so he could try to stop the bleeding.  He ran his hands over Lucas' midsection but couldn't find the wound.  He saw the knife lying in the floor next to the table Lucas was on.  He realized the knife was clean.  There wasn't any blood on it.  That meant Lucas wasn't hurt.  The blood on him was Lawrence's.

"Oh thank god," Nathan said, his voice almost giddy in its relief.  

"Lucas," Nathan said.  "Lucas, it's Dad.  Come on son, talk to me."  Lucas didn't respond.  Nathan went about untying Lucas from the coffee table.  Nathan lifted Lucas off the table and only then did he see Agent Cope lying dead in the floor next to the window, his body already blue and his lips purple.  Nathan had been unable to see him from the chair he had been in.  

Nathan needed to get Lucas out of the room, away from Lawrence all the dead bodies.  He carried him into the kitchen only to see Bailey lying face down on the kitchen floor, three dark stains on his back.

Nathan carried Lucas upstairs to one of the bedrooms and laid the boy down on the bed.  He still hadn't awaken.  Nathan guessed he was in deep shock from what had just happened.  He tried to turn on a lamp but only after he turned the switch did he remember the power had been cut.  He ran down the stairs to grab the flashlights and then hurried back to Lucas.  He set the lights down on the nightstand.  The two together actually gave off a lot of light.  

He hurried into the bathroom and wet a washcloth.  He went back to Lucas and wiped away the blood on the boy's face.  He saw the large bruise on his cheek.

"Lucas, wake up.  Come on, snap out of it," Nathan said, tapping lightly at Lucas' face. 

Lucas eyes popped open.  "NO," Lucas screamed.  He tried to flee from the bed but Nathan grabbed him and held him down. 

"Lucas, you're okay, you're safe now.  He can't hurt you anymore," Nathan said.  Lucas stopped struggling when he heard Nathan's voice.

"Dad?" Lucas exclaimed, tears falling.  "No.  No way was that a dream.  It…it wasn't."

"No, Lucas, It's wasn't," Nathan said gently.

"Are we dead?" Lucas asked, still in shock over his ordeal.

"No," Nathan smiled at him.  "You're in shock, but you're not dead and neither am I."

"But I saw him," Lucas said.  "He had the knife…he…he…"

"He didn't stab you," Nathan said.  "He fell on you but he didn't stab you.  Lucas you aren't dead," Nathan told him patiently.  

"He's still out there," Lucas said, once again attempting to get off the bed.

"No, not any more."  Nathan took Lucas' face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.    "Lawrence is dead.  He's dead," Nathan repeated.  "He can't ever hurt you ever again."

"You swear he's dead," Lucas asked.

"Lucas, have I ever lied to you?" Nathan asked. 

"It's over. It's really over," Lucas cried.

Nathan pulled Lucas into a giant bear hug and squeezed him tight.

"Dad!" Lucas gasped.

Nathan released him immediately.  "What?  What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, you were hurting me," Lucas said.  "I must have hurt myself when I fell down he stairs."

"Where are you hurt?" Nathan asked, already trying to look the boy over.

"Ribs, and I think I sprained my wrist.  What happened to your head?"

Nathan put his fingers to the side of his head and winced.  "Lawrence surprised me and pistol whipped me.  I wasn't expecting there to be two people."

"Two?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, the guy who shot Lawrence was working with him."

"But why did he shoot Lawrence and not us?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said.

Suddenly sirens could be heard.  A minute later cars with flashing lights pulled up in front on the house.

"I guess the Calvary is here," Nathan said.

"They're a little late," Lucas said.  "Oh god, Agents Bailey and Grant!  Are they okay?"

"I didn't see Grant, but Bailey and Cope are both dead," Nathan told him.  Lucas just leaned his head on his shoulder.  Two more people had died.

They heard the authorities break into the house downstairs and come charging up.  The next instant an entire SWAT team came pouring into the room.

"Hands up where we can see them," some one yelled.  

Lucas and Nathan both complied.

"Both of you, on the floor, hands behind your backs."

"Careful with my son," Nathan said.  "He's hurt."

"I said down, NOW!"

Nathan knew they were only doing their job but if they hurt Lucas there would be hell to pay.

"Whoa, it's okay.  They're the people we were protecting."

Nathan looked up to see Agent Grant standing there.  

"That is Captain Nathan Bridger and his son Lucas," Grant said.

"Fine, get them out of here.  We need to preserve the crime scene."

"Captain, Lucas, please follow me," Grant ordered.

Nathan got up off the bed and helped Lucas.  The minute Lucas' left foot hit the floor his leg buckled.

Nathan grabbed him to prevent him from hitting the floor.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"I think my ankle is twisted too," Lucas said, balancing on one foot.

"How did that happen?" Grant asked.

"Lawrence threw me down the stairs," Lucas said.

Nathan wrapped an arm around Lucas' waist and Lucas put an arm around his Dad's neck and together they managed to get down the stairs and outside where several ambulances were waiting.

"Ohhhh," Lucas groaned.  "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Lucas, you're hurt.  You need to see a doctor."

"Mom's a doctor.  Let's just go home.  Can't we just go home?"  Lucas actually stopped walking to show how serious he was about not going to the hospital.

"Lucas you need to see a doctor now.  You might have broken bones or internal injuries from the fall."

"I don't," Lucas said.  "I've had enough broken bones in my life to know that nothing is broken."

Nathan didn't want to argue or discuss the matter.  He bent down and scooped Lucas up into his arms and carried him to the ambulance.

"Dad, I said I'm okay!"

"And I said you're going to the hospital," Nathan said.

Two medics jumped out of the ambulance with a stretcher.  Nathan laid Lucas down on it and the medics began to strap him in.  Lucas panicked at being tied down once again.

"No, don't tie me down!" Lucas exclaimed.  "No straps!"  Lucas pushed the medic nearest to him away.

"Listen kid, we're just trying to help."

"Can he just sit in the ambulance for the ride to the hospital?  He was just tied up in there.  He's not going to let you tie him down to that stretcher," Nathan said.

The medics just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever.  Does he need help getting in he ambulance?"

"I'll take care of it," Nathan offered.  He released the two straps holding Lucas' legs down and then helped Lucas to stand up.  Lucas immediately threw his arms around Nathan's neck.

"I want to go home," Lucas said.

"I tell you what, if you'll go to the hospital while the doctor has a look at you I'll call the airport and book a flight for tonight.  We'll leave the hospital and go straight for the airport.  Deal?"

"I don't want to be tied down," Lucas said.

"No one is going to tie you down.  I swear."

"Okay, I'll go," Lucas finally relented.

_____________________

The trip to the hospital ended up being longer than they had expected it to be.  It only took an hour for a doctor to rule that Lucas didn't have any broken bones and to wrap his foot and wrist in ace bandages.  They also gave Nathan a painkiller for his head after inspecting the wound.  Luckily he didn't need any stitches.

The three hours after that were spent in the lobby talking to the police and the FBI.  They had tried to separate Lucas and Nathan to talk to them individually, but Lucas panicked when he realized what they were doing.

Nathan refused for them to talk to Lucas alone.  The boy had been through enough.  He didn't need to be further traumatized by an interrogation.

While Agent Grant had understood the other agents weren't so sympathetic to Lucas' needs.  Two agents had been killed tonight and they wanted to know how and why that had happened.

Nathan and Lucas were sitting together in the lobby after finally having been left alone.  

"Hello again."

Nathan and Lucas looked up and saw Parker Raines standing their holding their bags.

"Oh good," Lucas said.  "Clean clothes."  He was still wearing the blood soaked pajamas that he had had on when Lawrence fell on him.

"I thought you might need this," Parker said.  "I'm very sorry for what happened tonight."

"What exactly did happen tonight?" Nathan asked.  "In your office I saw something happen between you and Cope.  Then the news reports us being in New York, and then Lawrence just happens to find out which safe house we're in.  There are a lot of coincidences and I don't like where they are pointing to."

"I understand you're upset," Parker said.  "I also agree with you.  I have been talking to Agent Grant and we both agree, we think that Cope set you up.  Probably he wanted to help his career, but he screwed up, and I don't just mean by putting your lives at risk.  He under estimated his opponent.  He didn't plan on their being two."

Nathan just nodded.  He had pretty much come to that conclusion too.

"At least it's finally over," Lucas said wearily.

"Yes it is," Parker agreed.  "If Lawrence ever wakes up we'll prosecute him and put him in the deep freeze."

"WHAT!" Lucas gasped.  "What do you mean wakes up!  He's dead.  Dead people don't wake up!"

"You mean no one told you," Parker asked.

"Told us what?" Nathan demanded.

"Lawrence isn't dead.  He's in a coma and the doctors say he'll never wake up."

"No…no…no…" Lucas started.  He looked at Nathan accusingly.  "You said he was dead.  You said it was over."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Nathan said, putting his hands on Lucas' shoulders.  "I…I thought he was.  It looked like he was dead."

"It's still not over," Lucas said.

"Lucas, you need to let this go," Parker said.  "He's practically dead.  The doctors say the brain damage is extensive from lack of oxygen to the brain.  If he wakes up he'll be a vegetable, and then we'll still freeze his ass."

Lucas just glared at Mr. Raines.  He grabbed his bag and his crutches and walked to the bathroom at the end of the lobby.

"I'm sorry," Parker said.  "If I had known he didn't know I wouldn't have just blurted it out like that."

"I understand," Nathan said.  "But you weren't there.  You can't even begin to understand what it was like in that house.  I honestly don't know how he's still sane."

It was an exhaust Lucas and Bridger who finally left the hospital at sunrise.

Agent Grant drove them to the airport.  Nathan never even had the chance to schedule an earlier flight.  By the time they got to the airport they just managed to catch the one the FBI had scheduled for them.

Nathan carried both his and Lucas' bag since Lucas needed both hands to use his crutches.  Luckily the doctor said that Lucas' arm had healed enough that he didn't need the brace any longer.

The minute Lucas sat down in his seat he laid his head on Nathan's shoulder and fell fast asleep.  Nathan wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulders and then laid his head on top of Lucas' and joined him in dreamland.

__________________

Kristin and the rest of the senior crew were waiting in the launch bay when Nathan and Lucas finally stepped off the launch.  Nathan had called Kristin to let her know about everything that had happened so she wouldn't be too alarmed when they got back and she saw all the bruises and cuts and crutches.

Kristin immediately enveloped Lucas in a hug and just held him.  Lucas rested his head on her shoulder, grateful to be home.

"I was so worried," Kristin said.  "Are you really okay?"

As soon as the question left her mouth Lucas began to cry.  She looked at Nathan quickly who just frowned.  He nodded his head at the crew and Ford got the hint.  Jonathon motioned for everyone to leave the launch bay and they did.  Ben was the last one out and just looked at Lucas for a moment before he finally turned and left.

"Darling it's okay," Kristin said to the boy.  Lucas just held her tighter.  "What is it Lucas?"

"Last night…I thought I was never going to see you again," he said into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay now," Kristin said softly.  Nathan came up to them and put and hand on each of them.

"I'm okay," Lucas finally said, letting go of Kristin.

"Really," Kristin asked.

"Yeah, just a sore ankle," Lucas said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And sore ribs and a sprained wrist," Nathan added.

"Yeah, well what about you.  You're the one who got hit in the head with the gun," Lucas said.  He wasn't going to be the only one ordered to med bay.

Nathan cringed.  

"You were hit in the head," Kristin said.  "You didn't tell me that when you called.  Did you lose consciousness?"

"Kristin, I'm fine," Nathan said.

"I'll be the judge of that.  I want both of you in med bay right now," she insisted.

Nathan just looked at Lucas.  Lucas' response was to stick his tongue out at him.

"I said now," Kristin ordered seeing the antics going on between the two of them.

"Come on, kiddo.  We may as well get this over with.  Then we can watch some more of the Three Stooges.  Or better yet you can watch my Abbott and Costello movies."  Nathan threw an arm around Lucas and they walked to med bay with Kristin following behind.

"It's good to be home," Lucas said.

Nathan smiled.  "Yes it is."


	2. Good bye for now!

Hi everyone,  
  
I just wanted to say that I am probably finished writing seaQuest stories for a while. I   
have decided to try and fulfill a lifelong dream.  
  
I am going to write a book. I have wanted to do it since I was thirteen years old.  
  
I have already begun work on the story with all original characters. If anyone is   
interested in ready it as I go along or would like to volunteer for proof reading please e-  
mail me and let me know.  
  
My e-mail is KaitlyRose72@aol.com  
  
Thanks for reading my stories and for being such a receptive audience.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kaitlyn Rose 


End file.
